


Games

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro has always thought Naruto was cute since he met him. Now, however, Naruto is a teenager and he is greatly surprised when one day Naruto asks him about the kind of games that adults play in the bedroom. Kankuro doesn't just explain, he takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Naruto sat in the Sand Siblings living room with Kankuro, who was sitting on the couch, currently reading. He was here in Suna on a trip for Granny Tsunade to deliver papers to Gaara, which he had already done. Temari was on a mission, according to Kankuro, and Gaara was in his office. This meant that he and Kankuro were alone and would be alone for a very long while.

It was during this time that Naruto decided to ask Kankuro a question that would change their relationship. He took a deep breath and asked, "Kankuro, you're 18 right?"

The puppet nin didn't bother to look up, but replied, "Yeah."

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No. Go ahead." He replied.

"Well...um...what games do adults play?"

Kankuro slowly looked up from his book and stared at the blonde who was fidgeting in his plush chair. "What?"

"Um, what games do adults play?" Naruto took a deep breath then explained, "You see when I was training with Pervy Sage, he used to take women with him in his room and the next day he would just tell me that he was playing adult games with them. I understand that he was having sex, but I don't understand what games he was playing."

The puppet nin shut his book and put it on the table next to the couch. "Come here." Naruto obeyed and walked over to the couch then sat down beside Kankuro. Kankuro smiled to himself. Naruto was a very cute blonde. He had thought Naruto was very beautiful since the moment he saw him at the Chuunin Exams. Now the blonde was asking about sex games. It was a perfect time to convince him to have sex. Kankuro turned to Naruto and said, "There are different types of adult games. It just depends on what games the people like to play."

"Well...give me some examples." Naruto begged.

"For example, there is a game called Master and Slave. One plays the master and the other the slave. The 'master' decides everything that happens and the 'slave' has to obey. Don't worry though, it is agreed who is what before the game."

"What else?"

"Well...there are games where the partners act out a fantasy. Like, a maid having sex with her employer." Kankuro replied.

"Oh...can they be made up?" The blonde questioned.

"Yes. Sometimes they can be made on the spot. It just depends. Sometimes people just want to get into sex, sometimes they plan to have a night of fun and kinky sex."

Naruto bit his lip, then replied, "Thank you Kankuro."

Now, Kankuro felt it was time to make his move. He knew it was now or never. He pressed a hand into Naruto's lower thigh and said, "Wait. Don't you want to play?"

The blonde felt a little shocked at Kankuro's sudden statement. Was Kankuro really asking what he thought he was? "Um...I just wanted to know."

"Oh come on Naruto," His hand inched a little higher, "Let's have a little fun."

Naruto tried to scoot away, but that hand on his thigh was so insistent. He felt a trail of heat start to move up through his body and make his limbs feel heavy all the sudden. A fog descended over his mind all the sudden. "I...just...um..."

He felt Kankuro's breath on his neck and a burst of heat flared through his body. The puppet nin whispered, "You're so cute. I'm sure you wouldn't have asked if you didn't want to try."

Kami, his breath was so damned hot and his hand moved up an inch further. The fog dimmed his rational thoughts and he stuttered, "I'm...I’ve never..."

'A virgin. That's good for both of us.' Kankuro thought, then murmured in Naruto's ear, "Don't worry. I'll be very gentle." Instead of merely hearing Kankuro's voice now, he felt the puppet nin's lips on his neck. Naruto couldn't help but let a small moan escape from his mouth as Kankuro moved lower along his neck. Kankuro pulled back and murmured, "You know I’ve liked you since I saw you."

"Nuh-uh." Naruto murmured as he looked at the older man. He couldn't believe that Kankuro was telling him that he liked him.

"You're so beautiful and I really want you. Let me show you how good I can make you feel. I promise I will be very gentle."

The younger man felt the puppet nin move his free hand under the orange shirt and caress his chest. He was in a haze. Kankuro's touch made him feel oh so good. "Mmm...okay..."

Kankuro smiled then quietly said, "Let's go to my bedroom. Don't want Gaara or Temari to catch us." Naruto nodded slightly, still in a slight haze as Kankuro stood up and grabbed Naruto by his hands then led the willing blonde to his bedroom by the hands. He opened his door quickly and suddenly quickly pulled Naruto in and shut the door behind them, then locked it.

He led Naruto to the king-sized bed with dark purple sheets and a slightly darker comforter. Kankuro picked up Naruto and set him on the bed, his hands caressed the blonde's sides then began to peel off his clothes one by one. The clothes fell in a pile next to the bed along with Naruto's shoes. Kankuro quickly undressed, his clothes and shoes joined Naruto's in the pile beside the bed.

"Get in the middle." He ordered the blonde in a low voice. The blonde nodded and did as the older man told him. He was still in a haze from Kankuro's touch and the heat in his body was spreading even more throughout him. Kankuro grasped his legs and pushed them apart and spread them apart then settled between them. He leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear, "You know the games I was talking about?"

"Uh-huh..." Naruto replied softly. The soft, yet heated breath on his neck felt so good.

"Let's play. How about Master and Slave? I'll be very gentle. I promise."

Naruto's mind was a mix of confusion and heat. "Okay..."

Kankuro smiled to himself and whispered, "All you have to do is call me 'Master' when I ask something of you."

"Okay..." He repeated.

The older man leaned over and kissed the blonde on his lips fully. At first it was gentle, but Kankuro slid his tongue into the other's mouth and tangled his with Naruto's. Naruto had never been kissed in such a way. In fact, he had never been kissed at all. It felt so good and he longed for more when Kankuro pulled away, leaving him panting for more. "You're so damned beautiful." The puppet nin complimented after gaining his breath then leaned over and nipped at Naruto's exposed neck, earning a soft moan. "You want more, don't you?" 

Naruto replied panting, "Yes Master."

He smiled then dipped back down and nipped at Naruto's neck. He slowly began to suck on the blonde's neck. As he did so, the blonde pushed up against him, moaning and begging incoherently for more. Kankuro smiled inwardly then began to kiss down the side of Naruto's neck. He moved further downwards until he reached his pulse point and nipped at the sensitive spot. The blonde yelped in surprise and pleasure. His body felt as if it was on fire and he couldn't stop it. 

Kankuro continued his conquest of the blonde. He licked down the center of the younger man's chest then quickly took a pink nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Naruto arched against the puppet nin. His body was flooding with new pleasure and he felt the haze and fog come over his mind to where he couldn't control himself. Only his body seemed to respond. He moved his hands to the older man's dark brown hair and wound his fingers in unknowingly. "More..." He murmured, his voice thick with pleasure.

Kankuro pulled back from Naruto's chest and asked, "You want more, my little slave?"

Naruto nodded his head as he replied, "Mmm-hmm..." He remembered through the fog to reply, "Yes Master."

"Don't worry. I'll get to it soon." He leaned over and prepared to take the other nipple, but said, "You'll like what I have planned." Kankuro then took the other nipple into his mouth and sucked it hard. Naruto pulled slightly on the older man's hair, forgetting everything except for the pleasure his partner was providing.

Kankuro pulled back, once finished, and began to lick down the younger man's stomach. He could hear Naruto moaning and begging for more of his touch. It not only excited him, but made him happy that he was providing Naruto with his first experience with sex. He continued to lick around Naruto's stomach then plunged his tongue in the blonde's belly button.

Naruto was shocked when he felt the puppet nin grasp his member in a warm hand then a feeling of lips descended over him. 'Kami!' He thought through the fog of heat and pleasure. He arched and begged suddenly for more, but Kankuro only wanted the blonde to feel a little of the pleasure he could give. Kankuro pulled back, leaving Naruto disappointed. He looked down at his younger partner and asked, "Do you want more?"

"Please! Please Master!"

The puppet nin laughed to himself, "Very well. It's going to hurt a bit. However, I’m going to prepare you Naruto. Do you still want this? You still want to experience it all?"

Naruto nodded, then replied, "I want it all. Please take me. Please!"

Kankuro smiled, he had always thought that sex with Naruto would be a wonderful experience and he was right. He reached over and grasped a tube of lube from the side table and flipped the lid open. He squeezed some out on his fingers then began to insert one at a time. Kankuro heard a sudden intake of air from Naruto. He knew the feeling that his blonde was experiencing. "Relax. It won't hurt as much if you do." Naruto nodded then tried to relax as Kankuro pushed another finger inside his hole, slightly widening him. Once he was finished pushing his fingers in and coating the inside of Naruto's hole, he pulled out and squeezed more lube on his fingers. This time he coated his member with the substance and positioned his member in front of Naruto's hole. "I can't stop it from hurting, but it will go away and feel very good."

Naruto nodded then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck as the older man plunged into his body. He let out a loud moan of pain. Kankuro was fully sheathed in him and he couldn't feel anything but the throbbing pain. He breathed heavily as he tried to remember to relax. Kankuro had given him about a minute to relax before pulling back slightly and pushing back in, this time Naruto felt pleasure shoot through him and the pain started to fall away. He grasped the puppet nin's shoulders and moaned throatily. "Go...please..." He begged. Kankuro took it as a sign that Naruto was ready then began to thrust into him, his member hard and ready while he felt the blonde's body clenching around him. He could hear loud moans of pleasure escape from his partner's mouth as he continued his motions. It felt so damned good! He had expected it to feel good, but he had never thought it would be this damned good! Kankuro wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. He was so close to his orgasm and wanted to bring Naruto at the same time he came. Naruto felt the heat and pleasure circulate in his body until he was at a breaking point then finally, he came with a loud scream. It felt as if it was heaven on Earth. The fog was slowly lifting and he could see Kankuro looking at him with sweat pouring down his head. His seed had coated Naruto's insides and he was tired yet very satisfied. Naruto felt his eyes close with a feeling of completion and he fell asleep.

xxxx

The two woke up a few hours later. Kankuro rolled over on his side and looked at Naruto who was waking up slowly. Naruto looked back and yawned slightly. "What time is it?"

"Around 9:00." Kankuro replied.

"Um..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes...I did."

"I know we didn't play too much of a game, but maybe next time we could play a full one."

"Next time?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah. I think you're very cute. I have thought that for a long time." Kankuro replied.

The blonde blushed, "I would like to. I am going to be here for a few days. Maybe we can play tomorrow."

The puppet nin smiled. "I would love to."

"To tell the truth, I’m still tired and a little sore. Do you mind if we lay down?"

Kankuro smiled again, "I know the feeling. Don't worry. I think you will feel much better in the morning."

"Kankuro."

"Hmm?"

Naruto pushed the older man on his chest and curled against him, "I'm glad it was you." Kankuro smiled as he put his arm around Naruto, the two falling asleep again in each other's arms.


End file.
